Bullpen
by Cori573
Summary: A bunch of random one shots on Kensi and Deeks
1. Chapter 1 Stake Out

**Okay not sure how well this is going to go but oh well, please review so I know what you think.**

**I DON'T own the show **_**NCIS Los Angeles **_**or the characters. Well at least not the good ones. **

The sun warmed his back as he began to stand on his surfboard, It was early morning and the beach was mostly empty which is how he loved it, the day us just got better as he mounted the perfect wave and began to make his way to the shore.

"Deeks...DEEKS!"

His board came to a crashing hault and his head snapped up. Deeks was not on the beach but in his partner Kensi's car, they were parked down the street from a house they were watching.

"If I have to stay up all night so do you." She said while handing him a cup of coffee, he took it and let the coffee warm his fingers.

"This is going to be a long night." Deeks said as he glanced at the car's clock. It was just past one in the morning and they had been on the job for an hour, they just took over for Callen and Sam.

"Stop your complaining, you would be so tired if you didn't stay out late with that blonde." There was a bit of edge in his partners voice.

"Don't be jealous Kens, you can have some of this too." He said while flashing his teeth in her direction.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Some of what? Your lame jokes or dog smelling t-shirt. No thank you."

"Ouch, that hurt." He said while placing on hand on his heart. "Did someone take away your twinkies?"

Kensi reached over and punched Deeks in the arm with great force. Her hands gripped the steering wheel hard and Deeks knew he hit a nerve.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, humor no longer in his voice.

Kensi sighed. "I was out with a guy, and it was going well." They were turned on an angle so they faced each other. "Until he dropped me off. I leaned in for a kiss and he left me hanging, and when I tried to make more plans he said that I was not his type."

Deeks reached over and placed one hand on her shoulder. "Your a great girl Kens and any guy would be luck to be with you." She smiled at him which sent a warm feeling though his veins.

Her expression changed as she looked out the dash window. " He is on the move." She announced putting on her seat belt and starting the car.

So much for that conversation, he pulled his seat belt into place as the car began to move. Following the suspect.

**Okay so that wasn't amazing or funny, or original but I'll try to do better in the future, make it funny at least. This is my first story so cut me some slack.**

**Thanks for reading XOXO**

**~Cori **


	2. Chapter 2 Violence

**Hello everyone! So here is chapter 2 of my Kensi/Deeks stories. **

**I do not own **_**NCIS Los Angeles **_**or any of the characters.**

Kensi Blye walked into the undercover office, her bag slung over her shoulder she made her way to the bullpen. Agents G. Callen and Sam Hannah were already sitting at there desk arguing.

"The take down is better when you get to grab them and throw them around." Sam tried to explain to his partner.

"No, I don't agree. Stopping them at gun point is more effective then hitting them. And your less likely to get sued."

Kensi smiled to herself and sat down at her desk next to Callen. "Why are you debating take down methods?" She asked while getting her stuff out of her bag.

"Sam here thinks physical violence is more effective than scaring the suspects."

"I didn't say more effective I said better. You point a gun at them and they run. Hitting them stops thems."

"I agree with Callen, guns are more effective in intence situations."

"Talking about your date last night Kensi?"

Kensi rolled her eyes as her partner Deeks walked into the room, trying to joke as always.

"For your information Deeks I was with my mom last night."

Deeks threw his bag over the back of his chair and smiled. "A mother, daughter kinky date night...hot."

"How did I know your mind would go there."

"The same way I knew that you were watching _America's Next Top Model _with your mom last night, not with men."

Kensi shook her head. "See that is just creepy."

"You say creepy, I say caring." Deeks was now plaing with his pen.

"I think it is creepy to, maybe you should get him Lo Jacked." Sam suggested

"Now there is an idea." Kensi agreed with Sam.

"You just like knowing were I am. In case you need a late night booty call."

"Your discusting." Keni countered at her partner.

"I'm charming." Deeks smiled back. Just then Eric came out on the balcony over looking the bullpen and whistled at them.

"Got a case."

Deeks looked over at is partner as he got up. "I'm going up stairs Kensi in case you want to follow." Kensi got up and began to walk to opps. "I knew you couldn't resist following me." Deeks smiled.

Kensi punched him in the arm. "Ahh, that is unwanted physical contact I'm telling Hetty."

"I change my mind guys, violence is better." Kensi announced as they entered opps.

**I tried to make it more funny, I hope I succeded. Please Review it I enjoy feedback from you readers.**

**XOXO**

**~Cori**


	3. Chapter 3 ANTM

**Sorry for not updating in a bit, I couldn't think of anyting. I still can't so lets see how this goes. **

**I don't own **_**NCIS Los Angeles **_**or the character.**

Deeks bounced the basket ball in his hands a few times before he took aim at the basket. It went in with a _Swish_, a grin spread acrosss his face. He went to get his ball, when his sexy partner Kensi walked out of the change room, hair wet from the shower. The water leeked down her front reveiling more than she probilby wanted to but that didn't stop Deeks from looking.

"Your drooling Deeks." This came from Sam who also entered the room. This made Kensi stop drying her hair with the towel and look up, she sneered at him and put a sweater on.

"Eyes off Deeks." She told him.

"Aw come on Kens, you know I can't do that." He smiled and shot his ball again but missed. Both Sam and Kensi laughed at him.

"That's not fair, Kensi destracted me." He wined.

"Don't blame your bad athletic skills on me." Kensi said offended. Sam took the ball and made his shot. _Swish. _Sam looked over at Kensi who smiled, they were silently making fun of him.

"Ha ha, Sam now give me the ball." Deeks extended his arms for the pass. Sam chucked it ove Deeks' head.

"Fetch." They both burst out laughing, Deeks didn't find it funny.

"Keep it up chuckles and I'll tell the everyone what I saw you doing last week." Kensi shut up, and looked at him wide eyed.

"You wouldn't." She dared.

"Oh I think I would, and I think the people on Youtube would love the video it took." He challenged with a smile.

"I am sorry Deek." She said

"Like you mean it."

Sam was watching them like a ping pong table, mostly wondering what the video was.

"Deeks please, I am sorry."

He sighed. "Fine, I'll save it for a rainy day."

"You do know that's blackmail." Kensi informed him.

"I call it insurance." He winked at her.

Kensi crossed her arms angerly.

"Your angry face is sexy."

Kensi turned to walk away. Deeks called out to her. "And America's next top model is...Kensi Blye!"

Kensi turned around wide eyed. "You promissed!"

Sam looked between them and laughed. "You want to be America's next top model?" Sam asked.

Kensi tried to defend herself. "I was joking around."

"That's not what the video shows." Deeks smiled wider. "Why don't you sjow us you model walk?" Kensi got angry and stormed out, hitting Deeks on the way out.

"I'd watch your back Deeks." Sam murmered while following her out.

Deeks picked up the ball and tossed in it the basket. _Swish. _"Go Deeks Go." Deeks said to himself as he left the gym, headed to work.

**Okay so that was a little lame and not very funny. I'll try and plan it out better next time.**

**XOXO**

**~Cori**


	4. Chapter 4 Valentines Day

**What to do when you have a cotainer of neon sour worms? Pull up a tablet and get writting that Ncis fanfic. **

**I don't own **_**NCIS Los Angeles **_**or the characters. **

Agent Sam Hannah was frantically speaking into the phone as Deeks walked in. He looked like he was sweating bullets. Callen and Kensi sat at thier desks whatching him like he was a new realitly show.

"No, no! A dozen red roses, RED not yellow." Sam said the the person on the other end.

Deeks looked at his coworkeres for an explanation. Kensi lifted one finger telling him to wait.

"Yes, thats it! Thanks you and have a good day!" He said sounding less stressed, putting the phone down he rubbed his hands on his face and sighed. Sam looked up to see Callen, Kensi, and Deeks watchig him.

"Okay shoe is over."

"I still don't even know what the show is about." Deeks complained.

"He forgot it is Valentines Day." Callen explained to him. Deeks made a silent _Oh_ now that he understood.

"I called eleven shops, and just bought his last dozen." Sam explained sounding better.

"This is why I would tell my significant other that I don't celebrate Valentines Day." Callen shared.

"You don't have one." Sam pointed out to his partner, who just shrugged.

"I agree with Callen. Valentines Day is just a superficial holiday that was invented for you to spend more money." Kensi stated.

"Ouch, someone didn't get many chocolates on Valentines Day." Deeks said.

"I choose to be alone on Valentines Day, whats your excuse Deeks." She countered. Deeks looked away and turned his attention to his computer.

"Every girl wants something for Valentines Day Kens." Callen said to her. "What is your dream gift?"

"I really don't have one. Maybe like a twinkie but I have those at home."

"And your car." Deeks whispered.

"What?" Kensi asked.

"Nothing." Deeks smiled innocently. She gave him the evil eye but turned away.

Deeks looked back up at her, smiled then went back to work.

"We have a case!" Eric called, the gang shuffled up into opps.

Kensi pulled her bag over her shoulder, she was the last out. Lights dimmed she began to walk out when her eye caught something on her desk. A single red rose taped to a Twinkie sat there, she picked it up to read the tag.

_To: Kensi,_

_Sorry I'm late it took awhile to swi to shore._

_Love: Jack Dawson_

Kensi smiled to herself and smelled the rose.

"Happy Valentines Day Deeks." She said quietly and walked out.

**Short, sweet and to the point :D For anyone who doesn't know (Including me) Jack Dawson is the main guy in the Titanic, Happy V Day to everyone! **

**XOXO**

**~Cori**


End file.
